Magic, Arguments, Secrets and Switcheroos
by NadeshikoLove1224
Summary: Dating was already hard for Musa and Flora but to add in body swaping with their boyfriends would make things more complicated for the two. Now Secrets from the Winx Club and Specalists will come to light. When all hope fails, turn to magic, right?
1. Part 1

**Magic, arguments, secrets and Switcheroo's part one**

A/N: The story is set in season 2 of Winx Club.

Aisha of Andros was relaxing in the dormitory activity room with only Piff by her side on a Friday afternoon. All she wanted to do now was be by her. Aisha's time in Alfea was a whirlwind of emotions both good and others that she wanted to keep to her. The Winx had warmed up to her since her time in Alfea, something that she liked but was afraid of at the same time. Aisha thought that she should head back to Andros after The Shadow Phoenix was defeated, however her mother tried to persuade her to stay in Magix and attend Alfea. "It's good for you, Aisha." She told her. "You get to meet new people and already have five new friends. Try it out another year and if you don't like your stay, you can come back home." Aisha sighed when she heard her mother response to her stay in Magix. Her mother knew that Aisha's stay in Magix would get her out of her comfort zone in a positive way and trust the new friends that she made.

Making friends with the Pixies were easier than making friends with the fairies in Alfea. Originally, the King and Queen of Andros enrolled Aisha in the last quarter of her first year school and she ended up convincing her parents that she would transfer to the school in her second year only if she spent the last quarter of her first year surveying Magix. While she looked about the school, she ended up lost in the forest and following two pixies, Lockette and Chatta, and finding Pixie village while the birth of a new pixie commenced. When the pixie opened its eyes the first person it saw as Aisha and she made an instant connection to her. Ever since then, Aisha hung out with the pixies and hid her friendship with them from her parents, believing that she would socialize with girls and guys her age. Until The Shadow Phoenix kidnapped the pixies and Aisha first attempted to rescue them failed, she had never taken the chance to meet with any fairy in Alfea.

Aisha and Piff rest got interrupted when Flora, Musa, Chatta and Stella entered the room. "Come on, just try it!" Stella pleaded to the other two fairies. She was holding up the latest issue of Fairypolotian magazine, a magazine intended only for fairies and their love life. _A completely shallow magazine for a person that border lines it,_ Aisha thought.

"No way, Stel," Musa said. Aisha liked Musa out of most of the Winx. She was a calm girl who loved to do her own thing and was independent even though she had a chauvinist of a boyfriend, Riven. "You are not going to get me to follow that junk!"

"I don't know, Stella," Flora added. Aisha liked Flora too. She was a sweet heart and was very shy like Aisha. "That magazine doesn't always...well... have good advice."

"Oh, come on!" Stella yelled. "It always works on me and my honey bun, Brandon!" Out of all the Winx, Aisha felt the iffiest about Stella. She had mean and sometimes nasty attitude and played on with her dumb blonde role too often. Aisha wondered how Bloom, Flora and Musa could put up with her. "Bloom, Tecna," The fairy of the shinning sun yelled to her lungs, awaking Piff again from her slumber, "I need your help!"

"What?" Bloom said, heading down from the hallway still in her pajamas (sleeping through the afternoon). Bloom proved to be a kind and caring girl in Aisha eyes, but Aisha had seen Bloom blow up at her boyfriend several times a day, changing her view about her a bit. "Not this again..."

"Stella, can you leave Musa and Flora alone." Tecna said to Stella. Tecna and Aisha were very neutral. She was best friends with Musa and kept things on friend-acquaintance ground with the rest of the Winx. "Whatever you say, I vote against it!"

"You don't even know what I was going to say! Anyways," Stella skimmed the magazine. "I found an article here about enhancing your love life that maybe Flora and Musa should try."

"And that's why I voted no." Tecna said with crossed arms.

Stella glared at her, "Found it, 'If you want to enhance your love life with the guy your with, try this potion out: a pinch of pixie dust, a blossomed pink rose, moon spring water, any chocolate of your choice, essence of your magic and a pure fire. Mix the ingredients in your vat and drink it before your date. It will work within 30 minutes and you and your date will have the best time'! You see it's that simple."

"It kind of is simple..." Bloom said quietly. Musa, Flora and Tenca turned their attention to Bloom. "I mean, the potion is simple and it only intensifies your feelings towards Helia and Riven."

"Thanks for having my back, Bloom." Stella motioned her tongue at Tecna, "So will you guys try it?"

"Okay... But only if the majority wins." Flora said.

"The majority," Stella questioned. "Ooooo Aisha!" Stella spotted the girl sitting on the couch with Piff observing the conversation. "We need you!"

_Oh god,_ Aisha thought. "What is it Stella...?"

"Flora and Musa need help with their guys and I was wondering maybe I should help...should I?"

Aisha looked over at the two hopeless romantics, shaking her head to encourage her disagreement. Instead, Aisha went on with Stella's knit-picking. "I think it's a good idea."

"Awesome," Stella grabbed Flora and Musa. "Come on, we have a lot of work to do." Stella stopped by Aisha. "Maybe you should come; I can brew something up for you to find a special guy, someday."

Stella didn't understand how her words stung Aisha. "No thank you Stella," Aisha said calmly.

As Flora, Musa and Stella left the room and Bloom headed back to bed, Tecna and Aisha remained in the room. "Why did you vote for the potion?"

"I don't know, I caved in," Aisha sat down on the couch.

"I know that Stella can be, well, a bitch but she does have good intentions, she just doesn't say it in the right way." Tecna started to leave the room, "I heading to Magix later with Bloom 'Girls Night out' thing. Do you want to join us?"

"Okay," Aisha said without meaning to be, nonchalantly. Tecna gave her an odd look, said ok and left the room. Aisha placed her legs on the couch. "That's it; I'm leaving Magix after this year..." Aisha with a sad undertone said.

* * *

><p>Flora and Musa were getting ready for their dinner dates while Tecna, Bloom and Aisha were going to surf the Magix night life. Stella had other plans with her boyfriend, Brandon. Flora came into Aisha's room. "Aisha, can you help me with my zipper?" She said. Aisha wondered why she would come all this way just for her to zip her dress when her roommate Bloom was still in the room at the time. Aisha zipped up her dress. "Thanks,"<p>

"Sure," Aisha was already dressed to go out. Flora looked at her with uncertain expression on her face. "Is there something wrong?"

Flora took out the potion that Stella made for her. "I know you said yes to the idea, but I'm... nervous about the idea... Um, I mean... If Helia does like me, I mean he did kiss me... Do I really need this?"

"Flora, trust your gut," That was all she said to Flora. Flora, confused by Aisha advice, left her room. Chatta entered Aisha's room. "Hey Chatta,"

"Aisha, you spoke to Flora about the potion, right? Tell her that it was a mistake and not to drink it."

"I don't know why people are coming to me for this stuff? Flora is old enough to choose." The next words after this one would be the ones that Aisha regretted to say, "Why can't she think for herself and be independent?"

"So you think I'm not thinking for myself?" Flora said. The tone of her voice was confusion with a hint of anger and a pinch of sadness and disappointment. "I thought I could come to you for advice because you helped me before, but, I guess I can't." Flora left the room to head to her date.

A few minutes later, Stella entered the room with Musa in her grip. "She just drank the potion!"

"I feel a little funny. Is it suppose make me feel this way?"

"Sweetie, you just have jitters for your first dinner date with Riven. I added a little more of your essence and pixie dust into it." Stella held out an extra bottle for Aisha. "I still have an extra for you."

"No thank you," Aisha was stern.

"Maybe I could a find a different type of potion, or maybe I could help you shop for cute clothes and livin' up some of your pieces." Stella grabbed some workout sneakers from her closet. "Yuck, and get rid of this drab."

"Stella, I don't need you help with finding a guy." Aisha crossed her arms.

"But you're so lonely all the time, maybe if you got one you could be more like us and enjoy your time."

"Okay, just shut up, Stella," Aisha reached her breaking point. "I'm not using your potion, not taking your advice and don't want to be anything like you." She grabbed her sneakers from Stella and thrust them into the closet. "How could anyone deal with someone as shallow as you? For the short time that I knew you and the rest of the winx, I couldn't understand why anyone wanted to be friends with you; you have too many bitch moments."

"Well at least I'm not a total introvert and already have a boyfriend! Hun, it's you who have the issues and you're the one with the bitch moment. I've been with the other girls longer and they know me longer, so you have no right to judge me, little miss perfect."

Aisha placed her hand on her chin, "Maybe, you're just venting about your parents again. Get over it, people break up all the time, it doesn't mean that you have to project this fake image all the time and I don't have to know you long enough to know that."

Musa stood in shock. Stella hands were shaking. "I don't time to put up with you." She slammed Aisha door behind herself.

"Aisha, that was harsh," Musa finally added.

"Then you can leave with her! I don't want to put up with this anymore!" Musa left the same way Stella did, leaving Aisha in the room alone.

* * *

><p>Bloom, Tecna and Aisha had a lot of fun together around Magix. They started out at a nice lunch hub, then in a night club with other students attending Alfea College. Bloom yelled that they should do karaoke at the restaurant across the street. The three of them signed their name up and ordered some dinner. Aisha went to use the bathroom when Bloom received a text from Stella. "'I had a horrible date. I'm still mad for what Aisha said to me and it got the better of me.'" Bloom texted her back about the situation and Stella wrote that Aisha called her a bitch and she had parental issues. "What's going on with Aisha?"<p>

"She was acting all weird today. Flora told me that she called her a 'follower' and she couldn't do things for herself and I heard her bark at Musa before she left." Tecna and Bloom were unaware that Aisha recently got out of the bathroom and picked up on their conversation. "Stella has her moments, but I told her she means well. Probably, Aisha isn't all that she seems."

"So you guys are talking about me," Aisha interrupted. Before Bloom got the chance to console her, she left the restaurant and took the first bus back Alfea.

Aisha came into the dorm and saw Musa, Flora and Stella together. Musa and Flora were talking about how much fun they had on their dates while Stella tried to be happy for the two. When they noticed Aisha, things got quiet. "Hi Aisha," Flora said with caution.

"Hey," Aisha said quietly. She headed to her room when Stella stopped her. "What do you want now?"

"You may live with us, but you truly aren't like us. The 'Winx Club' represents friendship that comes in different styles and forms and if you have an issue with all of us, then you aren't a Winx at all."

"I'm only here until Darkar is defeated, then I'm going back home. I never desired to be a Winx nor do I care that you're officially kicking me out of the group." Aisha slammed the door behind her.

"Hun, you kicked yourself out of the circle." Stella said. Musa gave Stella credit.


	2. Part 2

**Magic, arguments, secrets and Switcheroo's part two**

Flora woke up from sleeping at 3 o'clock in the morning. She had to pee and decided to use to floor bathroom instead of her room's bathroom. She found Aisha in the phone booth a few feet from the bathroom. "Mom, I want to leave after this year..." Aisha's voice sounded distraught. "I don't care about that...What, I tried everything I could... Don't blame this on me...Good night..." Aisha hung up the phone.

"Aisha, are you alright?" Flora was still wary of Aisha after her outburst hours ago. "Are you speaking on the phone with your parents?"

"Yes, now you can tell the rest the Winx that it is official." The way how Aisha said "the Winx" sounded like she never felt that she was a part of the team. "I'm leaving this place after Darkar is defeated."

"Aisha, it's better for you to stay in Alfea. It helps me get out of my comfort zone."

Aisha heard the same words, from her mother. "You sound just like my mom." She said. Flora laughed. "Since your here, How was your date?"

Flora blushed and held her cheeks in excitement. "I decided to drink the potion... But the date was wonderful. Helia came to dinner in a suit, he hated it but I told him he looked wonderful. After dinner, we took a really long walk through the park and we talked about everything." Flora rubbed her feet. "I shouldn't have worn those heels that day."

"So that's all?" Aisha nudged Flora.

"He kissed me again! I was just a sweet, but it had a little... I don't know punch to it."

Aisha shook her head, "I never thought Stella's crazy potion would actually help at the end."

"Speaking of... Are you going to speak to Musa, Tecna and Stella?"

"I do feel bad about how I treated Musa and Tecna, but Stella is a completely different issue. She insults me, tells me pretty much that I had horrible style, and then tells me that I'm sad because I don't have a boyfriend and finally called me an introvert and a bitch." Aisha shook her head. "I'm not going to say a word to her."

"I heard you said to Stella that she was a bitch, how could anyone put up with her and that she had family issues that she vents out to us." Flora sat up. "If you ask me, you're both in the wrong. Besides, both of you had a bad night. That could be a good ice breaker, right."

"Fine, fine, fine," Aisha had a feeling that Stella wouldn't apologize first, but it didn't change her feeling of her leaving Alfea after The Shadow Phoenix was defeated. "I will apologize first thing when I see her, but can you be there to be the middleman."

"Of course," Flora got up, "I'll set my alarm early to catch you two make up!"

* * *

><p>Flora woke up to a teal colored room in a firm bed and the odor of sweat, body spray and men's body wash spread through the room. She heard the shower water stop, then Brandon's head pop out of the door, a towel away from bare naked. Flora hid under the covers before Brandon got the chance to see her up. "Wow," She heard Brandon mumble, "Riven didn't snore all last night." Flora peeked over her covers and saw Brandon checking Riven's breathing. "Well he's breathing," Brandon checked his pulse, "Oh well, he isn't dead." Brandon went off to his side of the room.<p>

She hopped up from bed and noticed that she got much taller than usual. Looked at her skin and noticed that it was fair, then her hair and noticed it was bluish-black. She leaped to the mirror and saw Helia through it, "Helia..." She touched the mirror first, and then touched her face, Helia's face. "What the...O my aaaaaahhhhhh!" She screamed to the top of her lungs.

"Helia,"Brandon appeared from his side of the room, fully dressed, "Why are you screaming?"

"What, What, What?" Riven woke up from his quiet slumber. "What am I doing here? Brandon? Helia?"

"Musa?" Flora said to Riven.

"Yes...?" Musa was also switched, into Riven's body. "Did I stay in Red Fountain? I don't remember ever going her-" Musa stopped when she saw herself as Riven in the mirror. She paused, and then fell back from her reflection to the floor of the room. "Riven... I'm Riven?"

"And I'm Flora!" Flora said.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Brandon said. Sky and Timmy heard the ruckus and entered the room. "Guys, Helia says he's Flora and Riven said he's Musa."

"Wait, what?" Sky said in confusion and half awake, it was five am during the weekend anyway.

Musa and Flora looked at each other. The only person they could think of that had something to do with their current state. "Stella," They said in unison.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

Helia woke up to a singing alarm. He tapped it to shut it off, rolled around in the bed for a while, then sat up, _I don't remember the beds in Red Fountain were ever this comfortable before_, he thought. He grabbed a band off the counter and tied his hair in a low ponytail. He noticed later that the walls were pink and had a huge plant next to him. "Good morning, Flora."

At first, Helia planned to say good morning back, but realizing that the plant called him Flora, he backed away from the plant and took a good look at the room. "This is Flora room..." He said until he stopped at his reflection at the mirror. "And that's Flora..." He froze and covered his mouth from uttering a scream or any sound of shock. "I have to stay clam, just calm." He left her room and entered the corridor of the Winx rooms when he heard someone yelling. "That sounded like Tenca." He peeked open the door and saw Tecna throwing pillows at Musa.

"Will you stop snoring?" Tecna threw teddy bears, pillows and even Kiko (accidentally) at the snoring Musa but nothing worked. Tecna ran to the bathroom to get a bucket of cold water ready for Musa. "I never heard anyone who sounded that beastly in my life!"

"Wait," Helia knew only one person that snored like that.

"Flora, that woke you up too?"

Helia shook his head, "I'm not Flora and that isn't Musa. The only person that sounds like that is Riven." Helia knew how to wake Riven up like this. Helia got an A+ in animal calling, so he could demonstrate the most annoying bird he could think of, the Black Longese goose. The screech was so terrifying that I woke the rest of the Winx instantly.

"Flora, how did you know how to do that?" Tecna said covering her ears.

Riven jumped out of bed, "Helia, would you quit it!" He noticed it was Flora. "Flora?" Riven looked at his nicely pedicure hands and fair skin. "I'm a girl?"

"More than that, you're Musa," Helia handed him the mirror from the counter.

Riven looked at himself. It was a picture of Musa...and he at the time was Musa. He placed the mirror back on the counter and slapped himself, "I'm in a dream... Just a dream..." He repeatedly slapped himself.

"Musa, what are you doing?" Tecna yelled.

"That isn't Musa; It's Riven and I'm Helia." Helia saw the rest of the Winx: Bloom, Aisha and Stella by the doorway. "Girls, we have a big problem."

"Explain why Musa is slapping herself silly?" Stella said.

"That isn't Musa and I'm not Flora. Musa's Riven and I'm Helia, but in Flora's body." When Helia checked himself again and noticed he was in fact Flora again, he begun to hyperventilate, "Okay...just keep clam..."

"I would never expect Helia to flip out like this..." Bloom pondered. "Did you guys do something differently? Took something different?"

"All I did was kissed Musa!" Riven said. "Just one kiss,"

"Wow, my advice ruled!" Stella yelled. Aisha glared at her and Stella returned it. "What? You have more hate to give?"

"It's the potion you gave them, stupid." Aisha stretched the "stupid" hard.

The word stung Stella, "Did you just call me STUPID!" The room went silent.

"For a good reason; the only thing I could think of was the potion that you made for the both of them. Don't you think that it was a coincidence that only Flora and Musa switched bodies with their boyfriends?" Bloom's cell phone rang, but it didn't interrupt Aisha's reasonable but pass the border-line rant. "Of course it was Stella, Blonde Bimbo Stella always screwing up something that was perfectly fine into a hot mess!"

"Okay Ms. 'Perfectly Fit Sporty Feminist Freak Introvert Bitchy' Princess, I do things wrong, so what! It doesn't have anything to do with you because last time I checked you got kicked out of the group!"

"Stella!" Bloom yelled. She was in between problems with the Specialists in Red Fountain and Stella and Aisha in the room.

"Don't get involved, Bloom," Stella said, "She had a nasty attitude with everyone yesterday and all we ever did was given her chances."

Aisha stood her ground, "I guess I should add whore to the list. One day while Brandon was out sick, Stella flirted her way through Magix!" Helia's eyes widen, Tecna placed her hands over her mouth, Bloom dropped her phone while talking to Sky and all Riven could do was make a sound to show an awkward moment. "To be more specific, she met up with her Ex from Solaria!"

The worst thing about that was that it was the truth. Flirting with random guys was Stella natural way to feel excitement without going too far and only did it when Brandon was sick and a couple of times after a fight, but she never hooked up with her flirts. Aisha was there with her the time she bumped into Eric, a six-foot eight strawberry blond guy with big hulking arms with very similar compatibility with Stella. He was from Solaria and was Stella ex before she got to Alfea (when he was shorter and had fewer muscles.) Stella's heart skipped a beat, but she resisted temptations and sent Eric away and Aisha promised to keep that a secret. "You promised that you wouldn't tell anyone." Stella was hurt beyond belief. Bloom, nor Musa, nor Flora, nor Tecna would have told that to anyone else but Aisha did.

Aisha looked at her nails, a sign of a nonchalant victor, "Well, I said it. It was the truth and I didn't sugar coat it.

Stella remained silent and walked pass Aisha. Usually, Stella would win in arguments but Aisha low-blow her bad. More distraught than the day before, she left Bloom and Flora's room in harsh tears and sobbing. Aisha stood in place, knowing that the friendship between the two would end. "I got an idea." Bloom said. "Aisha, you take Helia and Tecna with you to the Fairypolotain Magazine headquarters while the rest of us will head to Red Fountain." She handed Tecna the issue of Fairypolotain Magazine. "Find the writer of this article and ask them how to change Flora and Musa back to their bodies."

Maybe that would help us get out of this mess, Aisha thought. The rest of the group headed off to Red Fountain to survey the damage.


	3. Part 3

**Magic, arguments, Secrets and Switcheroo's part three**

Aisha, Tecna and Helia (in Flora's body) were on the bus to Magix business district. The atmosphere changed from casually dressed commoners and children to men and women wearing suits, using advance PDA systems like Tecna and bearing rude attitudes. A big man bumped Helia down over a seat. "You could afford to lose some pounds..." Tecna said after she noticed the foul play, "Standing on the bus every day a week would help you shed at least a pound."

"Then maybe it would help you lose those bat wings." The heavy toned big man said. Tecna wanted to continue, but Helia stopped her. "You should be like your friend, quiet, like how a woman your age should be."

"You chauvinistic pig," Tecna said. "You shouldn't mess with a Winx."

Now I thought Riven was a chauvinist, Aisha thought.

As a result of Tecna's constant verbal assault to the rude man, he got off the bus in a fit of rage. "I hope you got of a stop early! It will help get rid of your pot belly!" The other passengers clapped for Tecna's victory. Tecna gave the seat to Helia.

"Tecna," Aisha was laughing hysterically, "That was... well, wow,"

Tecna started to laugh with Aisha, "I have to, besides Helia isn't use to wearing heels and he complains that 'Flora's feet' have been hurting him."

"I feel bad for Helia," Aisha glanced over at him as he covered his hands over the exposed part of Flora's midriff, and then crossed his legs uncomfortably. "It's harder to be a girl than a guy."

"Aisha, we have no hard feelings," Tecna brought back up the incidents from yesterday, "It wasn't right for me to talk to you behind your back."

"I had a rough day, but it doesn't mean that I could the talk the way I did to all of you. I'm really sorry."

"Does that mean that you will apologize to Stella for today and yesterday first?" Tecna asked. Aisha shrugged. They got off at Windkip Street, a block from Fairypolotain Magazine headquarters. They went inside the building and reached the front desk. "It's...Katherine Deere available?"

"She doesn't have any appointments until 3." The clerk checked her schedule. "You don't have an appointment with her, but I'll see if she will take anyone in." The woman called the writer. "Ms. Deere, we have three people that would like to talk to you about your 'Make it spice' entry from the April issue. Do you want to approve?" There were seconds of silence until the clerk responded. "Ok, you three are approved. Here are the Fairypolotain sectors on level five. You are only allowed on level five and you will be aided by an escort. Have a good time."

Tecna, Aisha and Helia went up the elevator to the Fairypolotain sector and to a transparent glass office with issues of the magazine every wear and draw up of potions and spells. "Hi you came in to see me?"

"We have a problem," Aisha said. "Our friends followed a potion from your magazine that made them switch bodies with their boyfriends."

"They must have changed up the spell somehow." Katherine sat down in her seat and pulled herself to the desk. "Is it from the latest season's issue?" Aisha nodded. "Okay, pixie dust, fairy essence, chocolate of your choice, moon water and a blossomed pink rose under a pure fire."

"That actually sounds like a witch's potion." Helia said.

"It's true, but potions are universal in all magic. Your friends must have had added more than the suggested amount. The only thing that I made interchangeable was the chocolate because it can help intensify your dating experience from white, the weakest, to 100% pure dark, the strongest, without the potion over powering you. Changing the rose any other shade would have completely change the potion from a love potion to a best friend potion. They must have added too much moon water and fairy essence."

"Wow, that's Advance potionology," Tecna said.

"Moon water is the reflection. It processes and projects a pure image of the person and the 'pure' part meant the person's make-up not vanity purposes. The essence of a fairy is just who you are. The pure fire and pixie dust helps to dilute the formulas, but whoever the mixer was used too much of both formulas. That should be the root of your problem."

"Are these girls well aware that once they ordered the magazine, they automatically signed a waiver that they can't sue us for any damages?" A man said from behind them. The three of them turned and saw the man from the bus earlier. "Oh, its little misses snarky."

"The fat man's the editor and chief, right?" Tecna said. The man called in security to escort the three of the premises. Tecna was able to grab Katherine's business card before they left. She spoke on her cell for a while. "Okay," Tecna hung up her phone. "The potion would have to wear off on its own. It could take until Wednesday or Thursday."

Aisha's eyes widen, "Um, we have a fairy flight exam on Wednesday!"

"Then we have to find some way to shorten the process or stall the test." Tecna called Bloom from her cell.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile In Red Fountain<p>

Flora was having a hard time being Helia. She was too nervous to take a shower and use the restroom, but she had to. She tried her best to cover her eyes as she slipped on his shirt her on, but she wanted a peek at his body. His shirt smelled like him, so she took the time to smell it before she put it on. She then wore his shoes; they were very comfortable, and then toiled around with his hair. "Helia, you look good." Flora said in humorous manner.

Musa came out of the bathroom in Riven's Specialist uniform. "Much better," Musa couldn't help but to check his butt, "So cute,"

"Musa," Flora said with embarrassment.

"Calm down; like I didn't see you sniff his shirt and checked out his abs." Musa felt Riven's arms. "They are probably feeling our melons at this moment!"

"Maybe Riven, but not Helia," Musa glared at her. "I wonder how he feels as me. I know his feet must hurt after yesterday."

"Speaking of, Riven's legs are kinda hairy. How's Helia's?"

Flora checked out Helia legs. "His is extremely light."

Musa just realized something, "Let's look for some clues!"

"You mean snooping through their stuff," Flora shook her head, "I trust Helia, and he would never do that to me, so why would I?"

Musa didn't listen. She dug through Riven's things and found his journal. "Jackpot,"

"Musa, please put that back," She bumped into a pile of books and a journal slipped out of one of them. Flora reached for it.

"Then just take a breeze by. You don't have to read everything," Musa flipped through Riven's journal. "Like this,"

Flora skimmed the journal and found drawings of birds, scenery and a couple of drawing of her. _It's just his drawings_; she pulled open his drawer and saw a couple of peculiar pictures: one of him as a boy, another with his mother and father, and the last one were with him and another girl. His hair was shorter and the girl was kissing him on the cheek while he stared into the camera with a jerkish look to his face. Out of all things, Flora wondered why he would have a picture of an ex still out. She placed the photos back and closed the drawer in silence.

Musa had hit the Jackpot, but found something that should have stayed private. Each one of his entries started with "Dear Mom." "'Dear Mom,'" Musa began to read out loud. "'Is it okay for me to hate you? If it is then I'm okay with that. If it isn't, then why did you act the way you done? Why did you leave dad and me behind? Did you hate me and Dad? Were we not good enough for you?'" She closed the book. She couldn't read anymore of his anger. "How could he write that? He's lucky to have a chance to meet his Mom alive!"

Flora snatched the journal and placed it back. "This is why I told you not to snoop. It's his business and he will tell you when he wants to."

"Sorry, I expected to read about how much he liked me and stuff about the gym. Did you find stuff about Helia?"

"I found a picture of his ex-girlfriend." She paused. "I'll ask him about that ...later..."

Stella was nervous meeting the Specialists in Red Fountain. "Hold on, wait," She stopped the group, "Promise not to tell Brandon what I did?"

Bloom nodded, but Riven stayed silent, "Sorry, I can't promise that."

"Why?" Bloom questioned.

"Brandon is one of my friends; I shouldn't hold secrets like that out from to him. However, I won't bring it up if he doesn't ask me. I would be more worried about Aisha telling him."

"She has no business talking to him," Stella blurted out.

"I think the both of you should apologize and move on with this conflict." Bloom said. Sky, Timmy, Brandon, Flora (as Helia) and Musa (as Riven) met up with the rest of the group outside. "Hey guys,"

"Hey," Sky answered. "Did you get any word from the others?"

"Tecna told me that they have to wait about five to six days before they changed back."

"Do you know we have a fairy flight exam on Wednesday?" Musa said.

"You do know that it is Saturday and you don't have to wear the Red Fountain uniform." Riven said to Musa.

Musa went sour, "Well, all your other clothes either smelled or they looked horrible!"

"Okay enough," Brandon intervened. Stella looked at him with worry and dishonor. "Can't they call out sick?"

"No," Stella answered. "The fairy flight exam is a part of our finals. If we miss it, we fail the class."

"You guys tell Headmistress Faragonda to postpone the exam for them? This is special circumstances." By special Brandon meant "The Winx are in trouble" circumstance. "Can she at least give you guys a voucher for saving Magix by holding off the test for Musa and Flora?"

Sky shook his head. "That's not the only thing that's coming. Cordatorta is doing routine check INS on our teams; any slip-ups would mean mandatory fitness drills."

"So then we'll study for anything you have to do and Riven and Helia will have to follow the Winx until the ordeal is over." Flora entered. She was more than ready to get through the next couple of days.


	4. Part 4

**Magic Arguments Secrets and Switcheroos part four**

Professor Palladium questioned to one of the teachers about the recent changes between both Musa and Flora to the rest of the teachers. Professor Du Four rolled her eyes, "Oh please, the two are just worried about the finals on Wednesday. You've seen how the girls reacted to major test before."

"You didn't find it strange how Musa faked her sprained ankle during gym or how Flora was during Potionology," Palladium remembered the events well. During the first ten minutes of gym Musa fell before flight practice began. She complained about a sprained ankle for hours until the nurse got furious and threw her out of her office with a detention slip. Flora, who was usually good with everything potions and herbs, covered the class in black smog after a mix up with her plants. Palladium saw the Winx from a distance. "Turn around and look,"

Du Four saw the Winx normally walking together. There was something odd about Flora's strut. She took slower steps and nearly collapsed twice in her beautiful heels. Musa was all over the place with her slouched back, hands in her pockets, chewing gum in her mouth and an "I don't care" attitude on her face. This struck a nerve in Du Four so swift that she hurried herself over to the Winx. "Good afternoon, ladies,"

"Oh hello Professor Du Four," Bloom said.

All of the girls gave her a welcomed smile except Musa, who had given her a blank look. Du Four scanned her face, "Musa, I hope my fairy etiquette class from last year is still in your memory. Straighten your back and no more gum!" She casted a spell on Musa that straighten her posture and released the gum from her mouth. She left the group and glanced at Flora's wobbly legs as she walked.

"She knows something's wrong," Bloom said

"She isn't the only one," Tecna glanced over at the concerned-but-nosy Professor Palladium. "We have to do something quick. If there were another way to stall the final..."

"Why don't we just tell the truth," Helia said. Helia no longer wanted to be in Flora's body. The classes in Alfea were not the only thing that was giving him a hard time. He realized that girls had more rituals and rules than he thought. Stella took it upon herself to guide him through these days in this department. Stella had given Helia tedious lesson on how to walk in heels, perfect posture and dressing like his girlfriend. Stella also found this as the perfect opportunity to do his makeup and hair. "They could make an excuse for Flora and Musa."

"But remember it wasn't a complete accident," Aisha said. Stella glanced in her direction then swiftly back. The two haven't spoken to each other nor argued with each other since Sunday. "They may not excuse Flora and Musa for the final."

"I know you remember that exam thingy or whatever," Riven said. As Stella tried to help helpless Helia in girlhood, she tried her best to help Riven with his female discrepancy, but it wasn't easy. Riven and Stella's hard-headedness caused a lot of wardrobe mishaps and odd looks. Eventually, he gave in just a little for Stella to work her magic, but he refused to take her manners lessons from her, which Professor Du four saw right away. "It clearly won't be my fault if Musa fails. Last time I checked I wasn't a part of this mishap."

"Sue me!" Stella yelled. She was so stressed with her argument with Aisha that she made it her responsibility to teach Helia and Riven how to be Flora and Musa. "We just have to think of a plan tomorrow at noon. We can like release a monster or do something to the field to postpone it."

Bloom shook her head, for what she was thinking of didn't sound very Winx like, "...maybe we could call the guys...lure a monster of some kind on the field during the finals."

"Way to think like a witch," Tecna winced, "Or like a Trix..." Bloom rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Cordatorta watched two of his best students during the mandatory drills. Riven and Helia had never been much of a problem for him in the past until this week. Riven fell off his hover bike twice during road practice and slingshot it to the Dragon's nest, causing a seven hour search and capture mission for the students across the forest. Helia used his whip glove incorrectly by accidentally slapping the face of a wild wilder-beast the upperclassmen caught. The beast ran throughout Red Fountain corridors smashing almost everything in its path until several sleep shots were used to subdue it. Cordatorta watched the boys with full intent to find out what was going on between them.<p>

Down in the training floor, Flora and Musa didn't think that the life of a Red Fountain student was all that hard because it was the Winx and other fairies of Alfea that always safe the students at Red Fountain from trouble. At first, the classes were simple and with the other Specialists by their side, the two Switcherooed fairies got by with most of their classes. However, as the classes got more difficult and the desired of wanting to using magic increase, Flora and Musa's actions were questioned, mainly from Cordatorta. Musa fell hard as she tried to get over a hurdle for the 25th time. "Musa, get up," Flora whispered loudly," Cordatorta is watching us!"

Musa picked her heavy body up, soaking in smelly man sweat. "We never had to sweat like this in Alfea!" She whispered to Flora, "When is he ever going to let us stop."

"Until he forgives you for releasing the dragons and forgives me for the wreckage by the wild animal!" Flora glanced over at him, "Which looks like no time soon."

Soon Cordatorta stopped the drills and sent them to their dorms. Musa and Flora fell down on their boyfriend's beds after they entered. Smelly and damp from the drills, they didn't look up when Sky and Timmy came in, "Guys, I just got a great idea from Bloom and Tecna." Sky said.

"My body...feels...so...sore," Musa whined. "When is this agony going to end?"

"Bloom asked me if we have any wild but tamed scary animals. The fairy flight exam is surrounded by the forest. We can fly around the field without getting noticed, let it go during the fairy flight exam, scare everyone on the field, let the Winx go all 'kick but action' on it long enough for the timeline of the exam, then they'll send us the beast back and we'll ship it back to its cell before anyone notices," Sky said, "It's a perfect idea!"

"It's a good idea since we don't have any class tomorrow because the beast Flora let out destroyed the lab." Flora glared at Timmy. "Also since the Alfea test schedules are placed one after another, Flora and Musa will be back to themselves days before the make-up exam." Timmy held out his communicator, "All I need is your okay and we'll start with the plan!"

"Fine," Flora said. "Just let me get some sleep...please..."

* * *

><p>It was late Wednesday morning as the fairy flight exam commenced. The other cohorts and grades were getting through with their exam while Bloom texted Sky to see how the plan was going. Sky confirmed, texting his girlfriend that the group just left with the beast and are heading by a secluded area next to the fairy flight exam. Unaware to the Specialists, the beast they decided to carry was the same wilder beast that Flora slapped in the face. When the beast noticed Flora's ( Helia's) face, it freaked out mid-flight and smashed into the cell bars for freedom. Flora hid from the scene as Brandon and Sky tried to calm it down. "Can we shoot it with a sleep gun?" Brandon questioned.<p>

"It won't wake up in time to 'terrorize' the students on the field." Timmy answered.

"This is the stupidest plan ever!" Sky said. The beast eventually broke free, but instead of hunting down the person that got him angry, he busted through the door of the hovercraft and fell out mid-flight in a random area of the forest. Timmy was able to land the damaged craft at their destination, but had no wild animal for the plan.

Bloom called Sky to see how far they were. "Did you land yet?"

"We did... and had a major mishap. The beast escaped mid-flight into some random part of the forest. Searching for it may take days."

"And days aren't what we have..." Bloom glanced at the rest of her group and gave them a discouraging look. Aisha, Tecna and Stella looked on with disappointment. Both Helia and Riven felt bad their girlfriends, but Helia showed sadness while Riven kept his cool.

Professor Paladium watched the Winx girls. "Bloom, Stella, Musa, Aisha, Flora and Tecna, you're up."

The six of them were front and center for their exam. They looked off, not giving eye contact to Professor Palladium. "What are you girls just standing there for?"

Bloom had no other choice but to tell the truth, "Well you see..." A chill up Bloom's spine stopped her from telling the truth and made her look up. The clouds surrounding around Alfea darken. Purple lighting struck down to the school as the temperature dropped. The students ran for cover as the magic defense shield rose. The Winx tried to enter Alfea before the shield closed in, but a barrage of stalagmites fell down by the opening. "Don't think you can just run away so quickly!" Someone said behind the six.

Bloom turned and saw the Trix with their evil smiles holding up dark energy bolts in their grips. "Icy," Darcy said. "I bet they didn't think we'll show up so soon."

"Actually, we are glad you stopped by!" Stella said. With a yell, Bloom, Tecna, Stella and Aisha released their Magic Winx powers.


End file.
